Love and death
by sickofme
Summary: Kai was found outside alone till someone took him in... as Kai grows up... he experiences life, love and pain... This is my first sory so please be nice! oh and I do know I messed up on something in the middle of the story but I don't know how to fix it..


1**OOG- hey what's up? This is my first story so please be nice **

**Kai- yeah... it really sucks though...**

**OOG- (smacks Kai over the head) be nice!**

**Kai- **

**disclaimer- I own nothing but the clothes on my back... and my boyfriend... heehee**

**In a world where no one was safe, a small abandoned baby laid in the sidewalk crying. But nobody paid any attention to him. The small baby was crying so much wanting to get out of this place. A men around the age of eighteen found him and took him with him. Inside his abbey that he owned he went into a room so cold and saw three two year olds. He smirked "there's a surprise... we have a new student... you shall train him to become the perfect warrior... is that understood?" The three children nodded "yes sar..." The man known as Boris threw the young baby onto a bed harshly and left. The three boys watched as the baby began to cry. One boy with gray hair and gray eyes walked closer "what is it?" Another with blonde hair shrugged and stood next to him "I think it's a human Brian..." Brian rolled his eyes "well duh! but from where Spencer?" The boy with red flaming hair crossed his arms "you guys are dumb... it's a baby!" Brian stuck out his tongue "shut up Tala I am not dumb I knew it was a baby... I wonder what his name is... grrr... can someone make him stop crying" Spencer picked the baby up and a note fell out from his blanket wrapped around the baby. Tala picked it up as the baby stopped crying and read it out loud "dear whomever finds my baby, I have not abandoned him. I love him, He deserves a better life. We are very poor and me and my husband are going to live in the streets. I do not want my baby to grow up as a failure. Please take him and care for him as he was your own son. His name is Kai Hiwatari, birthday is July 17. He is two month old. Thank you." Brian looked at the baby squealing as Spencer tickled his tummy "Kai... cute..." Tala rolled his eyes "you think that everything is cute... but I guess he is... cute... sort of..." Spencer sighed "Do you always have to be a wet blanket? Try smiling for once... what if Kai grows up like you?" Tala smirked "that'll be a dream come true..." Tala took Kai away from Spencer who was about to cuddle him but instead fell face down. Tala looked at Kai's wild blue hair and his deep crimson eyes "his hair is the same color as my eyes and my hair is the same color as his eyes..." Spencer stood up "so? What are you trying to say?" Tala was quiet "I don't know... just noticed it..." Kai kept staring at Tala confused "Tawa..." Tala almost dropped him "h-he said my name!" Kai squealed happy "Tawa Tawa Tawa... Tawa..." Spencer looked at Kai carefully "say Spencer... Speeeeennnnnnccccccceeeeeerrrrrrr..."Kai looked at him "stinky" Everyone began laughing as Spencer kept trying to get Kai to say his name. six years passed by. Tala, Brian, Spencer was eight and Kai six. Boris was twenty four. The four boys were in the training room along with fifty other ten year old boys. The four boys were the main strongest warriors. Boris stood in front of them "who is the strongest!" The fifty four boys stood up straight like soldiers "we are sir!" Boris smirked "who will win in next months tournament" The boys stood with their legs apart a few inches "we will sir!" "Now Go To Your Rooms And Rest!" "Yes Sir!" Inside the room where the team demolition boys rested, Tala laid on the bed "Kai... come here baby..." Kai smiled and laid his head on Tala's six pack stomach "Tala... what tournament are they talking about?" Tala sat up with Kai's head on his laps "you see... every year there is a beyblade tournament... you or bit beast Dranzer my Wolborg Brian's Falcon and Spencer's seaborg was created to capture other bit beast and help Boris rule the world..." Kai frowned "that's mean... won't it make other people sad?" Tala sighed "sometimes... you have to do things to save yourself..." Kai stood up "if I was in danger... would you leave to save yourself?" Tala gently held his hand "no... I care about you too much... look Brian and Spencer is sleeping... lets join them..." Soon enough they were all asleep. The next day, Tala woke up first tp see that Kai and Brian was missing. Tala went into the abbey's cafeteria and saw Kai and Brian seated on a table talking silently as they were not supposed to be there. Tala sighed and walked over to them and smiled "mind if I join?" Kai shook his head ''go ahead..." Tala sat down next to Kai and stared at Brian and Kai back and forth "so... what are you talking about?" Kai smiled "nothing much... it's about the tournament..." Tala sighed "oh... you know what... since you are the sub... you probably won't even have to fight if two of our members win their battle... okay? so... don't worry..." Kai nodded "okay... I guess..." Tala and Brian smiled. Brian ruffled Kai's hair "why are you all awake... you have sleepiness written all over your little cute face..." Kai stuck out his tongue "ha-ha... very funny... it's so funny I forgot to laugh" Tala rolled his eyes "yeah... well go to sleep... Boris is leaving for a business trip in less then an hour and won't come back for one whole week... I'm left in charge..." Kai stood up "yes mother..." Tala kissed his cheeks "night... err morning... err... just go to sleep" Kai and Brian began laughing and followed Tala back into their rooms where Spencer was awake dressing up. Spencer who was only in his boxers blushed and pushed the three boys out "GET OUT I'm dressing up god damn it!" Tala chuckled as Spencer slammed the door. Kai pouted "awww... I was just enjoying the view... he has nice muscles... do you have muscles Tala?" Tala nodded "of course..." Kai sighed "what are you going to do now?" Tala shrugged "when Spencer finishes dressing up... I'll take a bath... want to shower with me?" Kai giggled "you so nasty..." Brian groaned "I so did not need to hear that information!" Tala and Kai laughed out loud. Spencer came out with only his jeans on and smirked "so Kai... you enjoyed the view?" Kai nodded happily "mmm- hmm!" Tala pouted "that's not fair Spencer! Kai's my boyfriend!" Kai stuck out his tongue "ewww... I'm not your boyfriend!" Tala chuckled "yet Kai... Yet..." Kai was indeed confused as he was only six years old. The tournament came and as predicted the demolition boys won their name as world champion. Kai was excited about the battle. Even though he only watched the battle was so awesome! They were up against a group of eight year olds who called themselves "the blade breakers". Rei was the captain, then there was Tyson, Max and Johnny. Kai could've sworn Rei had his eyes on him the whole time but Kai soon pushed away his thoughts away. Four years passed. Kai was ten, Tala, Spencer and Brian was twelve as were the "Blade breakers". Kai was still thinking about the last six battles with the "blade breakers". Two out of the six matches the "Demolition boys" lost. Luckily the "Demolition boys" won the last battle and kept their champion title... if not they would experience a whole new meaning of Hurt. Boris who was twenty eight made an announcement to the abbey's students... or in Boris' word "tool" "boys... today I have to leave on a... business trip... I won't be back for another three weeks... but I'll be putting Tala in charge" All the boys listened as Boris repeated his everyday rules. Finally Boris made his leave. Everyone stared at Tala. Tala cleared his throat "okay! Group A will be in the north training room, Group B will be in the east training room and group C will be in the south training room... any questions you need to ask the demolition boys will be in the west training room... Is that clear?" Everyone nodded "yes sir!" The four boys made their way to the west training room. On their way Kai heard something and stopped. Everyone stared at him. Tala looked at where he was looking and saw nothing "Kai? are you okay" Kai nodded"You guys go ahead... I'll catch up... I um... have to go to the bathroom" Kai left to the direction where the sound was coming from. Brian scratched his head confused "since when did we have a bathroom that way?" Tala shrugged "must've forgotten his directions... let him go... I'm sure he'll be okay..." How wrong he was but they kept walking. Where Kai was as he kept on walking a arm shot out from the shadows grabbing his waist and covering his mouth. Kai looked at who it was and saw a boy with a mask on. Kai was drugged with some kind of powder and was knocked unconscious. Inside the west training room a boy from block A came in panting. Tala stopped training "what is it?" The boy gasped "I-I was walking here... I-I saw K-Kai being grabbed by a masked stranger and taken away... I tried stopping him but as soon as I got there the boy was gone... just disappeared" Tala gasped "WHAT?" The three boys took off running leaving the panting boy behind. They went to the direction they saw Kai walking and found nothing. On the wall Tala saw a note taped onto it and read it out loud "Demolition Boys"... your little friend belongs to us now... Don't worry he'll be safe... well... if you consider being raped is safe then he's safe... well if you want to find him... throw the next match to whoever you're competing against" Brian growled "who is it?" Tala growled and crumbled the paper "I knew I should have gone with Kai! grrr..." Spencer pat his back "don't blame yourself... who's it from?" Tala looked through the note again "It doesn't say... but I have a feeling that the "blade breakers" are behind this... especially that kid... Rei..." The three left the abbey to look for him. Meanwhile, Kai was taken to a mansion. The masked stranger took off his mask revealing Johnny's face. Johnny laid him down on a bed as soon as his other teammates came in. Rei smirked "good... you got him... he's cuter up close..." Johnny smiled "I guess so... why do you need him exactly?" Rei chuckled "first things first... the Demolition boys are being blackmailed into losing the tournament... I'm holding Kai hostage until after the tournament... until then... we'll play with him... if you know what I'm saying..." Johnny smirked "that's what I'm talking about" Tyson and Max frowned, they did not like the idea of harming an innocent child. Soon Kai woke up and saw Rei's golden eyes staring at him with a smirk. Kai sat up slowly "w-what do y-you want?" Rei sat down next to him and roughly kissed him as his other teammate left. Kai was in total shock and tried pushing him off but failed as he was too weak. Rei pinned him down onto the bed as Kai's eyes filled with tears that soon fell. Rei stopped and wiped his tears off with the back off his sleeve lightly "awww... did that hurt? I'll try being more gentle next time..." The "demo boys" couldn't find him and it was already dark so they went back to the abbey and planned to look for him first thing tomorrow. Kai was on the bed bleeding and had only his now ripped blooding cargos on him. Kai was crying as Rei kept touching him. Kai lost his innocence on that bastard. He didn't even know what Rei was doing, He was only ten well whatever it was Kai didn't like it and it hurt like hell. Kai couldn't do anything "p-please... s-stop..." Rei smirked and stopped kissing him "why... don't you like it?" Kai shook his head "n-no..." Rei shrugged "oh well... not my problem... is it?" Rei kept kissing him roughly. Tyson was spying from the keyhole along with Max. Tyson stood up straight "... Rei's doing too much to that kid... he's crying" Max frowned "Rei's crying?" Tyson smacked his forehead "no you baka (idiot in Japan) Kai!" The door opened next door and Johnny came out "what are you two doing?" Tyson stuttered "u-uh... n-n-nothing... j-just talking... right M-Max?" Max nodded "right..." Johnny sighed "don't worry... I feel bad for the kid also... but what can we do about it?" Tyson growled "well... I'm not gonna stand here doing nothing all day!" Tyson opened the door. Inside Rei was dressing up as Kai was unconscious on bed, lips bruised, bloody, tear stains on his cheeks, bruises on his stomach and a hand mark on one of his cheeks. Max gasped "w-what did you do to him Rei?" Rei smirked "Isn't he beautiful... the way he screams in pain... the way he begs me to stop, the way he cries... everything about him... it's so... beautiful..." Johnny sat down next to Kai's battered fragile body and caressed his cheeks gently "Rei... you're hurting him... he's only ten..." Rei sighed "I don't care what I'm doing to him... as long as he's alive... right?' Tyson sighed "but... Rei... just stop this... he's... just a kid... you know that..." Rei groaned "alright... I'll try being... nicer..." Tyson nodded "that's all we're asking... and maybe breakfast..." Rei smiled "alright... first lets wait till Kai wakes up..." Soon enough Kai was awake. Rei smiled "morning..." Kai gasped "leave me alone..." Tyson sat down next to him "don't worry... we won't hurt you... you hungry?" Kai shook his head "where's my teammates?" Rei smirked "they left you... they hired one of my teammates to kill you... but we couldn't do that... so we took you with us..." Kai was silent, shocked "b-but... T-Tala..." Rei embraced him "it's okay... I'll take care of you Kai... now... you sure you're not hungry?" Kai smiled weakly "I... guess a little..." Rei nodded "okay... follow Tyson and Max to the kitchen..." Kai got up and followed Tyson and Max who was sharing their past with Rei with Kai who was laughing at all their jokes. Johnny glared at Rei "what was that all about?" Rei smiled "don't worry... I'll take care of Kai... he deserves to stay at this mansion... we'll treat him like a part of this team... and soon he will join us..." Johnny sighed "oh... alright... as long as you don't hurt him... you already took away Kai's innocence..." Rei frowned "I know and I feel guilty about that... but soon he'll be my lover and I'll take even better care of him" Johnny smiled "alright..." the two went downstairs to join their teammates and Kai who was eating... for Tyson... more like stuffing himself with food... Kai was nibbling on his piece of toast still thinking about Tala. The truth was... Kai had a slight crush on his team's captain and it hurt to hear from someone that Tala wanted to get rid of him. Kai stood up and walked to Rei "Rei... I want to see Tala and ask him what is going on..." Rei was hesitating "w-well I-I- h-he... um... the truth is Kai... Tala didn't want to get rid of you.. I made it up... I like you... a lot... if you went away... it'll break my heart... pleas don't do this to me..." Kai was confused "y-you like me..." Rei nodded ashamed of himself "I'm sorry if I fell in love with you at the wrong time... and took your... virginity... can you forgive me..." Kai looked at him "I'm sorry... but I have to go to Tala... he's probably worried about me... please... let me go..." Rei sighed "I... I guess I can't stop love... go... if you must... I shall see you again..." Kai smiled "thank you Rei... and please stop talking like that... it doesn't suit you..." Rei smiled "okay... fine... I'll stop... bye Kai..." Kai left. Kai entered the abbey where a group of students stopped what they were doing and stared at him. A moment passed and they all smiled happy to see their youngest member safe and sound... Kai smiled "I... where's my teammates?" One boy named Chris answered "in their dorm worrying about you... where have you been?" Kai giggled "no where... just... weird..." Kai ran to the dorm and saw Tala pacing back and forth Kai smiled "HI TAWA!" Tala ignored him "shh... I'm thinking about where to look for— KAI!" Kai jumped and hugged Tala who was at this point so happy tp see him. Brian smiled "you okay Kai? Where were you? Who took you and how did you get here?" Kai sat down on the bed "... I'm fine... the blade breakers took me... they have this humongous mansion! Oh yeah... what's a virginity?" Tala almost fainted upon hearing the question "why? Where the hell did you hear that word?" Kai smiled "well... after Rei caused me lots of pain yesterday night... he told his teammates I've lost my virginity... why? Is that bad?" Brian almost choked on his saliva "Rei really raped you... I thought he was only bluffing the note! God damn it I'll kill him! how dare he touch you like that? Grrr... wait till I get my hands on him..." Brian kept on going on and on about ways he'll kill Rei. Tala was in total shock. He wanted to be the first one to kiss Kai... he wanted to make love to him... he wanted to see his body first... it's just not fair! Kai stared at Tala "are you okay Tawa?" Tala turned around and walked away breaking Kai's heart. Brian stopped talking "Tala? Kai? What happened to Tala...is he okay?" Kai left and went into the bathroom locking himself inside. What did he do to make Tala upset? Kai was angry at himself thinking it was his fault that Tala was mad at him. Kai began sobbing silently. Kai stood up and wiped his tears and got out of the bathroom. He saw Tala sitting in the bench of a training room. Kai sat down next to him "I'm sorry... are you mad at me?" Tala looked at him "listen Kai... I need to be alone right now... okay?" Now Kai felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as he ran outside into the backyard and his himself on top of a tree branch underneath the leaves. Kai was sobbing into his hands until he saw something shiny in the grass. Kai jumped down and picked it up... it was a dagger. Kai cut his arm... it felt so right... he kept doing it until he accidently cut it too deep and lost too much blood. His eyesight became blurry and he fainted as darkness consumed him. Brian found him and hurried him to the abbey's hospital. Tala heard the news and ran to the hospital. There Kai was in the hospital bed almost dying. Tala had tears filling his eyes "no... Kai... what did I do? No..." Tala held Kai's pale hands "please forgive me... I'll give up my life for you... please..." Kai's eyes opened slowly "T-Tawa?" Tala started crying "Kai... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you... I was just disappointed cause I wasn't the first to make love to you... I'm sorry for being selfish... can you forgive me?" Kai was confused "so... it wasn't my fault?" it was Tala's turn to be confused "... huh? Where did you get that idea?" Kai smiled "does it matter? And I do forgive you..." Tala kissed his lips "I love you..." Kai felt his heart jump for joy upon hearing those three words "really?" Tala kissed him again "really..." Kai smiled "then... I love you too..." Tala smiled "so... you want to plan my revenge for Rei?" Kai shook his head "no... he's pretty nice... well... after he waped me..." Tala chuckled "raped... not waped..." Kai giggled "oh... okay..." Boris returned a few days earlier with quite fascination with Kai. One night Boris called Kai to his office. Kai entered the door "did you call me sir?" Boris stood up and locked the door "yes young Kai... mymy... you seem more beautiful then the last time I've seen you... rumor is... you've given your virginity to a stranger... I never really thought of you as a whore... but then again... that's great news for me..." Before Kai can react, Boris pushed him on the bed began roughly kissing him. Kai tried screaming but Boris' dirty lips prevented him to do so. Boris broke the kiss yet Kai was too frightened to say a single word... especially when Boris held a blade against his throat. Boris smirked "you're a smart little boy... aren't you... mmm... you'll be delicious..." Kai began crying as Boris began stripping him and began thrusting into him without warning. When finally Kai fainted Boris redressed him and threw him into his room. As soon as Boris was gone Tala an the other two rushed to him. Tala picked him up "KAI! what happened... guys... he's not breathing properly... his pulse is weak! he's dying! no... Kai... wake up baby... I'm here... please don't leave me..." Kai didn't response. Brian took Kai to his bed and gently laid him onto the bed. Kai woke up bursting into tears. Brian embraced him rubbing his back trying to soothe him "shh... it's okay Kai... I'm here... you're safe... can you tell me what happened?" Kai shook his head, he couldn't tell... what would they think of him... weak, disgusting... and Tala... what if he becomes mad at him? Kai felt dirty... Brian cupped his chin and lifted it up as soon as Kai stopped crying "please?" Kai shook his head "I-I can't... please don't ask me any questions..." Tala growled "you were thrown into our room half way near death... we would expect to know what Boris did to you! Kai! Answer me!" Kai's eyes glossed with tears he held back... Tala was mad at him... even if he didn't know what happened... then what option did Kai have left? Nothing... he was trapped. Kai stood up but quickly fell back as pain shot through him like crazy. Spencer gasped "Kai! are you okay" Kai slowly nodded "yes... just... tired..." Tala sighed and left the room. Kai stared at him leaving "guys... you should go follow Tala... I'll be fine..." Brian and Spencer nodded and left. Kai stood up quickly and scribbled down something on a sheet of paper. He looked under the bed and found the dagger he hid. Kai smiled "good bye... I can't live like this anymore... I love you... I always will..." With that Kai stabbed himself. Two hours later Tala found Kai dead on the floor "NO! Kai!" there was nothing to do that could bring him back... Tala was left with a dead body. Tala read his note out loud "Tala... with all my love hear my thoughts**

**I can't go on knowing we've fought**

**I love you... I always will**

**My love will be the same... as if time stands still**

**Please don't be mad... for that's the reason I died**

**Your anger made me cry**

**But it's not your fault I'm dead**

**For the same thoughts went through my head**

**My parents left me... I've been hurt**

**Raped... and left with only blood on my shirt**

**I can't go on living this life**

**So I've finally found comfort in this knife**

**I love you please don't forget me**

**Soon your heart will heal... you'll see**

**I'm writing this note with all my love**

**I'll be watching you from somewhere above**

**Go on with your life... but keep me in mind**

**I promise I'll never leave memories of you behind**

**We'll see each other again someday**

**It may seem impossible but you'll find a way**

**I love you... but I can't live a lie**

**So now I end my poem... with a last... good-bye"**

**Tala began crying "no... Kai...". Tala kissed Kai's forehead "please... no" Tala picked up the dagger in next to Kai and smiled sadly "I'm coming Kai... wait for me..." with his last words he shoved the knife into his heart and let out a yell as it ripped through his flesh and he fell onto the floor dead. Brian and Spencer found the two dead boys body and smiled sadly... they knew this would happen and now they were together. They had a funeral for the two dead lovers and placed their coffins next to each other six feet underground. Somewhere in heaven the couple watched happily as tears formed in their eyes... they would miss everyone... but now they had each other forever.**


End file.
